tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Galeras Matheson
Galeras Matheson is a member of the Matheson Crime Family and the younger brother of Vesuvius Matheson. He forced Amarawyn Jardine to become his wife so that he and his brother can take over Jardine from her. However, he was later defeated and captured by the heroes of the Grand Alliance. He was imprisoned in Jardine for a while until he managed to break out and vanish into the night, swearing vengeance on Jardine and the Alliance. Biography Early Years Galeras Matheson was born in Matheson from the same mother as Vesuvius Matheson, and thus the two brothers became close, an alliance which continued when Vesuvius became the head of the Matheson Crime Family. Galeras is the head of the Family's wetworks and has organized hits and unseen battles for decades. It's his public role as Vesuvius's brother that figures into current Family plans, though. He honed his skills as an assassins for years but once he assumed the position of leader of the Family's assassins, he let others do the dirty work for him, and thus his skills got rusty as he grew older. Despite this he was still a skilled combatant against most lesser foes. Godslayer Era Tears of the Sun At some point around this time Galeras was introduced to a mage called Belial de Ardyn. Although he was suspicious of a former Grand Alliance supporter suddenly joining the Mathesons, the information the mage provided him with turned out to be so useful to the Family that the mage was allowed to stay as Galeras's advisor. It was in fact Belial's knowledge which helped the Mathesons infiltrate and take over Jardine with ease. Belial kept his hood on, masking his features from most visitors in order to not reveal his identity but to a select few within the Family. Galeras used Belial's information to his own ends, slowly letting him become a member of his inner circle. What he didn't know, however, was that the mage was not in fact Belial but someone else posing as him. Once Jardine had been taken over, Vesuvius forced Amarawyn Jardine to marry Galeras who took perverse pleasure of the situation by teasing Amarawyn with cruel remarks. Galeras quickly showed the citizens of Jardine his power, making them live in constant fear and preventing them from escaping the city. Amarawyn could freely move about the Jardine manor but couldn't leave it; she had become a prisoner in her own household. The Winds of Wrath Although Amarawyn at first feared that Galeras would rape her just to keep her in line, she soon found out that Galeras actually preferred teenaged boys and had no interest in women. Nevertheless Galeras made sure that Amarawyn heard his every lovemaking sound every day and night. This was his way of humiliating her in front of the staff. Galeras attended his brother Koryaksky Matheson's funeral and assigned Rafe, Kory's former right-hand man who had been promoted into one of the Family's top enforcers, on a mission to Maar Sul City. While Galeras was away from Jardine, he nevertheless made sure that his men would keep Amarawyn in line. Sowing Season After Galeras returned to Jardine to do all the paperwork for the Family, he became increasingly irritated by Amarawyn's constant defiance and whining. If it had been up to him, he would've murdered her, but he needed her alive for the time being in order to keep the people of Jardine pacified. Galeras invited the Sinister Six, a group of famous assassins, to the Jardine manor in order to pass time with a grand party and also gave them permission to rape Amarawyn if they wanted. He thought it would be a suitable punishment for his rebelling "wife" as well as a lesson to her that no one could defy him. Devourer's Reach More info later. Deceiver's Gambit Galeras eventually managed to trick the guards and succeeded in escaping from the dungeons of Jardine. He swore revenge on Amarawyn and vanished into the night. Aliases and Nicknames ; Jolly Gal : What some call him. Appearance Short black hair, stylish beard, fine black clothing falling over supple black leather armor. Personality and Traits Jolliest member of the family, this contrasting with his dark duties. He is respectful toward his older brother, and they are the only two siblings to share a mother. He prefers to have liaisons with young boys. Powers and Abilities Galeras is a skilled assassin but isn't a good spellcaster, which is why mages tend to pose the biggest threat to him. Relationships Amarawyn Jardine Galeras married Amarawyn as a means of taking over the city of Jardine in a "legal" way. He kept her hostage within her own household and swore to murder her subjects if she rebelled. Although at first it seemed like Galeras would rape Amarawyn, he instead preferred using the services of so-called rent boys and made sure that Amarawyn would hear their lovemaking noises as a way to humiliate her in front of the staff. Amarawyn despised Galeras with the bottom of her heart and took great joy in imprisoning him once Jardine was freed from Matheson control. Antigonus de Ardyn Antigonus, posing as Belial de Ardyn, won Galeras's trust after telling him crucial information about how to infiltrate Jardine. This knowledge, which the Mathesons had been looking for years, was enough for Galeras to let the mage become his advisor although he still remained healthily curious about the mage's motives. Antigonus was in fact only using Galeras for his own ends and once Galeras realized the betrayal when the mage helped the Alliance heroes free Amarawyn, he swore to kill the mage. Antigonus knew that Galeras in fact knew more about him than he had revealed and thus saw him as a threat. He couldn't eliminate Galeras in front of the Alliance, though, and hoped that Amarawyn wouldn't believe Galeras's stories about Antigonus's plans for the Alliance. Galeras did, however, reveal everything he knew about "Belial" to Amarawyn who, after using several mages to see if the man was speaking the truth, had no choice but to admit that the Alliance was in grave danger. Etna Matheson Etna was someone who creeped even Galeras. Etna saw her brother as a nuisance she'd gladly get rid of in order to become the new head of the Family. Koryaksky Matheson Galeras saw Koryaksky as a fop, a brat with no sense of strategic planning. Still, he tolerated his younger brother for the most part. Vesuvius Matheson Galeras and Vesuvius shared a mother and thus they're very close and get along well. See also *Amarawyn Jardine *Antigonus de Ardyn *Matheson Crime Family Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Maar Sul (nation) Category:Matheson Crime Family Category:Third Age